Stille Wasser
by Saxas13
Summary: Eine mehrteilige Songfic über ein kleines Techtelmechtel zwischen DMHG, welches einenn anderen Verlauf nimmt, als Draco ursprünglich plant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren gehören JKR und leider Gottes nicht mir **heul;** das Lied ist von Klaus Lage :); ich verdiene nix, außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews!

Pairing: DM/HG

Genre: Songfic, PWP(?)

Rating: mh, ich glaub mein erstes M(?)

A/N: An alle die das hier lesen: DANKE und ein fettes KNUDDEL und BITTE hinterlasst ein REVIEW obs euch gefallen hat oder nicht, ich will jede Meinung hören!

So jetzt aber los mit der Fic, sonst schlaft ihr ein, bevors richtig Losgeht ;)

* * *

_**Stille Wasser**_

_Mein Blick war unverschämt gewesen,_

_so was macht manchmal alles klar,_

_ich spürte deine Faust sich lösen_

_und dacht das die Nacht im Kasten war._

Da kamst du, am Arm dieses Wiesels und sahst einfach betörend aus. Wie ein Engel, nur dass Engel nicht so Lächeln konnten wie du. Deine Robe schmeichelte deiner sagenhaften Figur, die du sonst unter dem Schulumhang verstecktest und meine Augen konnten und wollten sich nicht von dir lösen.

Natürlich setzte ich meine eiskalte Maske auf, du musstest ja nicht wissen, dass du mich beeindruckt hattest. Dein Blick wanderte durch den Raum als deine sogenannte Begleitung mit einem der Patil-Zwillinge verschwand. Und deine Augen fanden mich.

Ja, ich war allein auf diesen Abschlussball gekommen. Doch sah ich deswegen nur noch umwerfender aus. Und auch dein Blick blieb voller Bewunderung, wenn auch unterdrückter, an mir hängen.

Ich wusste, das Wiesel würde nicht wieder zurück kommen, also macht ich mich von der Wand los, an der ich bis eben lehnte und schritt langsam und gemächlich auf dich zu.

Du standst da, immer noch meinen Blick standhaltend. Ich grinste dich lasziv an und sah, wie deine Wange der Farbe deines Kleides versuchten näher zu kommen. Kurz vor dir hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne. Wir standen abseits des Festtrubels und keiner schien uns zu bemerken. Der Funke zwischen uns begann zu glühen und schließlich überzuspringen, als deine verkrampfte Haltung sich schließlich löste und du meiner stummen Frage, hier endlich zu verschwinden, schweigend zustimmtest.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Vertrauensschüler war unser nächstes Ziel.

In der stillen Atmosphäre sah ich die Angst, die sich in dir noch zu befinden schien.

„Wir sollten das lieber lassen!"brachtest du noch über deine Lippen, bevor ich sie mit meinen zum Schweigen verdammte. Eine Leidenschaft unbekannten Ausmaßes bemächtigte sich meiner, als du deine Arme um meinen Nacken legtest und mit deiner süßen Zunge zwischen meine Lippen drangst. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich meiner Kehle, obwohl ich versucht hatte es zu verhindern. Daraufhin unterbrachst du den Kuss.

Enttäuschung machte sich in meinem Körper breit. Er schrie nach mehr, er wollte abermals deine verlockenden, weichen Lippen schmecken und den unwiderstehlichen Geschmack deiner Zunge.

Betreten und verwirrt schaute ich auf, in ein Gesicht, welches ich an dir noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Deine Augen hatten ein gewisses Funkeln, welches mir angenehme Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Mein Denkvermögen setzte in dem Moment aus, als du mein rechtes Handgelenk ergriffst und mich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln hinter dir her, in dein Zimmer zogst.

**TBC

* * *

**

Hallo ihr Süßen!

So jetzt hätt ich doch ganz gerne ein Review wie es euch bisher gefällt :)

Ich schreib ja schon weiter, aber ich will es lieber Stück für Stück posten, damit ihr ein bissel zum reviewen animiert werdet ;)

knuddel

Saxas13


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer und alles drumherum siehe Chap 1

Kommis zu reviews sind unten °_knuddel_°

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Chap und bitte schlagt mich nicht, dass es noch immer nicht dem rating entsprechend ist, aber das Lied ist lang °_fg_°

* * *

_Plötzlich spür ich das Wasser am Hals stehen, _

_wie konnt' ich denn bloß so versinken?_

_Ich geh kaputt_

_lass es noch mal geschehen_

_stilles Wasser_

_Lass mich noch mal ertrinken_

Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, was in dieser Nacht alles geschah. Der kleine verstaubte Bücherwurm Granger und die verführerische Circe waren zu viel für meine Gedanken. Es erschüttert mich immer noch, wenn daran denke, wie du die Führung in diesem kleinen Intermezzo an dich gerissen hattest.

Ein Kuss, wie ich noch keinen zuvor bekommen, sondern stets nur selbst verteilt hatte, brachte mich um den Verstand und mein Gehirn rutschte in die unteren Regionen meines Körpers.

Deinen Lippen waren sanft und süß, schmeckten fruchtig. 'Wie Himbeeren' kam mir in den Sinn, doch deine berauschende Zunge, die sich in einem Moment vollkommener Erregung, in dem mir ein kehliges Stöhnen entwichen war, in meine Mundhöhle gestohlen hatte und diese nun kess erforschte, entriss ihn mir wieder.

Ich seufzte auf, als du dich von mir löstest, nur um mich nur wieder in einen Strudel von Empfindungen zu reißen, der mich wahnsinnig werden ließ. Ich spürte etwas an meinen Kniekehlen und bekam noch mit, wie du mich sanft aber bestimmt auf deine weiche Matratze stießt. Ich lag kein bisschen bequem, so schräg über das Bett, die Füße noch auf dem Boden stehend, die Fassung der Schlafstätte stach mir in die Kniekehlen und deine Hand auf meiner Schulter drückte unerbittlich meine obere Rückenpartie derartig in die Kissen, dass ein Hohlkreuz entstand, welches höllisch schmerzte. Aber wie ich bereits vorher festgestellt hatte war mein Gehirn und somit mein zentrales Nervensystem mir buchstäblich in die Hose gerutscht, weshalb es mich auch erst jetzt stört und damals nicht.

Aber auch jetzt würde ich jeden Schmerz erleiden, nur um noch ein weiteres mal dein göttliche Zunge zu spüren.

Merlin, ich habe deine Zunge und dein Mundwerk immer beschimpft und verspottet. Hätte ich doch damals schon gewusst, was du alles mit eben diesen anstellen kannst, glaub mir, ich würde kein Wort mehr über meine Lippen bekommen. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass das Lexikon Hogwarts anscheinend nicht nur „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" auswendig konnte, sondern auch das Kamasutra vorwärts und rückwärts?

Und ich habe gelernt. Learning by doing, eigentlich ein sehr angenehme Methode, zumindest was diesen Lehrstoff betrifft.

* * *

So das wars erstmal wieder. Ich weiß zu wenig und auch nicht wirklich aufschlussreich, aber ich bemühe mich °_liebguck_°

So, also **ein GANZ GROßES DANKESCHÖN an alle, die gereviewt haben. Sind zwar nicht ganz so viele, aber die haben sich jetzt eine DANKESCHÖN echt verdient ;)**

**Trory - **mein kleiner In-Arsch-Treter, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, würd ich glatt verzweifeln °_knuddel_°

**sarah.easy** - Danke für deinen Hinweis, ich schreib aber trotzdem erstmal weiter. Ich hoffe doch, dass mich niemand anschwärzt °_sich ängstlich umschaut_°

**Valpuri -** Krieg ich jetzt nen Fanclub? Oder muss ich erst noch ganz schnell weiter schreiben?

**RoryElli **- ich bin schon wieder so gemein, ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Aber ich verspreche, ich arbeite schon am dritten Teil :) und dann kommen ja nur noch ein paar °_dumpdidum_°

**_Ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallöchen!_

_Ich bin wieder da!_

_Und ich hab auch ein kurzes kleines Chap mit im Gepäck!_

_Langsam wirds heiß, aber noch nicht feurig ;)_

_Ein ganz großes DANKE an alle Reviews, Antworten sind unten ;)_

_So und nachdem ich jetzt **NIE **wieder für die Schule/Abi lernen muss, kann ich mich nun voll und ganz meinen Fic widmen._

_So und nun viel Spaß!__

* * *

_

_Du warst ein Strudel,_

_ich hab mich nicht mehr gewehrt_,

_warst einfach zu intensiv,_

_künftig wird früher auf opa gehört:_

_stille Wasser sind tief._

Deine Lippen wanderten von meinem inzwischen schon stark angeschwollenen Lippen über die Mundwinkel zu meinem linken Ohr. Langsam spürte ich, wie dein heißer, feuchter Atem, süß duftend wie Milch und Honig, noch mit deiner göttlichen Zunge vervollständigt wurde, welche mir ein noch größeres Vergnügen bereitete.

Behutsam, so als wolltest du mich nicht erschrecken, sank dieses heiße Stück Fleisch in meine Ohrmuschel und strich zart, beinahe nicht spürbar, darüber. Und wieder so ein Schauer, der ein Gänsehaut ohnesgleichen schuf.

Woher wusstest du, dass ich dort am empfindlichsten bin.

Nun kamen auch noch deine Zähne zum Einsatz. Sacht kratzten sie über den oberen Bogen meines Hörorgans und vervollkommnenden dieses erotische Spiel. Das Stöhnen, welches mir zwischen einem Malfoy so untypischen Wimmern bei dieser Behandlung, ab und an entwich war kehlig und atemlos. Wie sollte ich auch noch ans atmen denken können, das hier war einfach zu gut. Du warst einfach zu gut.

Doch registrierte ich auch deine flinken, schmalen Hände, welche spielend über meine Hauptschlagader strichen. Ein himmlisches Kribbeln breitete sich von diesem Lustzentrum aus, von dem ich bis dahin noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Eine unglaubliche Hitze durchströmte meinen ganzen Körper und ich hatte das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen.

Doch deine Hand hielt noch mehr dieser neuartigen Qualen für mich bereit. Und ich finde, wenn so die Qualen in der Hölle sind, werde ich wohl noch viel mehr Streiche spielen müssen um wieder in diesen Genuss zu gelangen.

Sie wanderte nach Süden, immer weiter. Wann hattest du mich meiner Kleidung entledigt und warum hattest du noch alles an?

* * *

Okay, ich weiß ihr bringt mich um, aber ich schreib schon an Chap 4 und dann hoffe ich wird's mehr, versprochen

°_lieb guck_°

**sarah.easy** Danke und ein dicker Knuddler für dein verschlossenes Mäulchen ;)

**Trory** Ich weiß, spätestens morgen sterbe ich den Heldentod, weils nich mehr ist °ups°

**VirginiaBlack** Ich bin gerne bei deinen Favs, da schmeiß ich mich doch gleich doppelt ins Zeug °knuddel°

**Mäuschen** Danke für das Lob, aber der Titel ist nur vom Song abgekupfert, also zu viel des Guten, aber ich suhle mich trotzdem gern darin ;)

**D.v.g.M.1** du findest echt, das sie anders ist als andere Storys? DANKE und ein dickes Bussi.

**RoryElli** ich ergebe mich deinen kuschel-Drohungen und hier ist ein neues Chap und ich verspreche heiligst gaaanz bald wieder ein neues Chap einzustellen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallöchen, da bin ich wieder._

_Ichhab zwar nur zwei (!) Reviews bekommen, aber da saß mir so eine kleine Jammertante im Nacken und wollte unbedingt, dass ich so schnell wie möglich weiterschreiben. und tja, das hab ich dann wohl auch getan._

_Diesmal ist es sogar etwas länger ;) °stolz auf sich sei°_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

_Das Chap ist Trory und Betty gewidmet. Betty ist meine greifbare Freundin und hat mir heut ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, von wegen, die Chaps sind sooo kurz._

_Naja, sie hat ja recht °betröpelt schau°_

_Also dann, viel Spaß und bitte am Ende review nicht vergessen ;)__

* * *

_

dein Haar wellt sanft auf Schultern still

_mhm, bisschen brav hab ich gedacht_

_hast kaum geredet_

_sagst nicht mal ich will_

_hast dann was du willst_

_mit mir gemacht_

Deine Hand wanderte nach Süden, immer weiter. Wann hattest du mich meiner Kleidung entledigt und warum hattest du noch alles an?

Erstaunt öffnete ich wieder meine Augen, von denen ich nicht mehr wusste, wann sie sich geschlossen hatten. Mein Blick folgte deiner filigranen Hand und blieb an deinem vermeintlichen Ziel hängen.

Ich bemerkte einen kühlen Lufthauch an meinem inzwischen leicht feuchten Ohr und wurde von meinem Gedanken abgelenkt. Ich glaube immer noch ein Lächeln gehört zu haben, aber als ich meine sturmgrauen Augen, von denen ich wusste, sie würden inzwischen trüb und dunkel vor Leidenschaft sein, auf dein Gesicht lenkte, sah ich nur einen sanft geschwungenen Mund, herrlich anzusehen und den ich mir wieder sehnlichst wünschte wieder zu spüren.

Wenn ich nun so neben mich schaue, kann ich es immer noch nicht fassen, was geschehen ist. Du schaust so unschuldig aus, wie ein Engel. Ein leichtes Lächeln liegt auf deinen Lippen, die ihre Anziehungskraft noch nicht verloren haben. Sie sind noch genauso Kirschrot wie gestern Nacht.

Gestern Nacht, als sie mich um den Verstand gebracht haben.

Ich spüre wieder die Erregung, die mich erfasste, als du deine heiligen Lippen wieder auf die meinen senktest. Aber obwohl ich sie dort nicht missen wollte, wanderten sie, gleich deiner hand, immer tiefer. Über mein markantes Kinn, welches sämtliche Mädchenherzen höher schlagen lässt, hin zu meinem schlanken Hals, der eines Models gleich schön lang und doch wundervoll im Aussehen ist. Dort hielten auch deine Lippen und kurze Zeit kam mir der Gedanke, dass du doch nicht so anders bist als alle anderen Mädchen. Doch anders als bei jenen, blieb es bei dir nicht bei einem einfachen Biss, eine Markierung, die ich noch nie einem meiner Betthäschen erlaubt habe, sondern stets nur selbst setze um mein Eigentum und Revier zu kennzeichnen. Es blieb nicht bei diesem leichten Schmerz und eigentlich hätte ich jedes andere Wesen schon längst von mir gestoßen um die Führung zu übernehmen, doch als ich deine Zunge auch auf diesem Stück empfindlicher Haut spürte und die damit verbundene Gänsehaut nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, entwich mir abermals ein kehliges Stöhnen, welches einem Malfoy so unwürdig ist.

Deine Zähne arbeiteten in sanften Einklang mit deiner Zunge und schließlich spürte ich, wie ein kleiner Schmerz an der Stelle, an der dein Mund gerade war, mich wieder ernüchterte. Ein kleines Rinnsal meines edlen Blutes hob sich leuchtend von meiner hellen Haut ab und wurde nach ein paar Sekunden der Freiheit von deiner neckischen Zunge aufgegriffen und gierig verschlungen. Schon glaubte ich, du seist ein Vampir, als ich spürte, wie du zu saugen begannst. Doch auch dieses Manöver schien dich nicht all zu lange halten zu können und wieder verließen deine Lippen einen Teil meines Körpers, nur um in federleichte, kaum spürbaren Küssen zu meinem Brustbein zu fliegen.

Doch meine Hoffnungen, deine heiße, feuchte und so verspielte Zunge bald an meinen Brustwarzen zu spüren wurden enttäuscht, denn mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, welches meinem alle Ehre machte, hätte ich derzeit überhaupt Lächeln können, wandertest du weiterhin in die Richtung, die mich nur noch stockender atmen lies.

Und während ich nun mit halb geschlossenen Liedern darauf wartete, dass sich deine wundervollen Lippen um mein steifes und hoch erregtes Glied schließen würden, bemerkte ich, wie deine Hand, deren Existenz ich zeitweise vergessen zu haben schien, wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

* * *

**Trory** Und da ist es auch schon. Ich glaube nach drei oder vier "bitte-bitte" s deiner Seits und einem Arschtritt von meiner Freundin ;)

**RoryElli** ich hoffe, dass dir das Chap gefällt. Ist auch extra ein bissel länger!

So Leute: **BITTE REVIEWEN**, sonst weiß ich doch nich, obs euch gefällt, oder obs außer meine beiden süßen hier überhaupt jmd. liest. °traurig sei°


End file.
